O Deus da Morte Último Suspiro
by r.i.pwriter
Summary: O que farias se tiveese um ano de vida? E se te apaixonasses pelo deus da morte? Dawn descobre pelo próprio Deus da morte que tem um ano de vida.Por isso Dawn fez um plano, aproveitar a vida ao máximo! Mas o que fazer quando nem tudo corre como queremos?


No alto o sol brilhava quente e radiante.

Parecia ser um dia alegre.

Em marcha lenta caminhava por aquele longo caminho, em meu redor ás pessoas choravam e sussurravam palavras amistosas.

Eu não compreendia o que se passava, apenas sabia que eles não mais voltariam para mim, que nunca mais ouviria a voz da minha mãe a chamar o meu nome ou me sentaria ao colo do pai.

Porém a razão porque jamais voltaria a vê-los ainda me era estranha e apesar de desconhecida doía-me no peito como se tivesse sido me tirado um brinquedo favorito, mas talvez a comparação não fosse justa, mas afinal eu só tinha quatro anos como poderia exprimir dor ou outro sentimento profundo?

O meu lábio tremeu, senti que os meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas quando algo capotou a minha atenção, ao longe no meio daqueles túmulos, encontrava-se uma pessoa diferente de todas aquelas que já tinha visto.

Estava sentado em cima de uma lápide, vestia-se todo de preto, a sua pele era tão branca que mais parecia um fantasma, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o cabelo prateado, nunca vira nada assim.

Então ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos frios, sem vida e apenas por um momento senti uma pontada forte no peito, fechei os olhos para aclamar a dor mas sem saber porquê voltei a abri-los, era como se não quisesse desviar o olhar dele e quando voltei a olhar no seu lugar apenas estava um corvo que esvoaçou.

Esta é a memoria que melhor recordo daquela altura e que sempre permanecerá comigo.

*

O sonho começava sempre da mesma maneira, ela caminhava atrás do cortejo fúnebre, as pessoas choravam e sussurravam, mas os seus rostos eram totalmente desconhecidos para ela, passavam pelas lápides daqueles que outrora foram alguém neste mundo e que provavelmente agora eram pó.

O tempo era límpido.

Ela caminhava lentamente, sentia-se triste, sozinha, parecia que tudo o que até ali conhecia e compreendia tinha-se quebrado e ninguém podia colar.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer quando se deparava com a incerteza e a incompreensão de não saber porque é que os pais não mais voltariam, até que voltou a cabeça.

E viu-o, sentado em cima de uma lápide, era alto mesmo sentado podia ver-se isso, usava uma capa preta, os cabelos eram prateados e os seus olhos eram da mesma cor mas eram frios, desprovidos de vida, sentiu um arrepio, a sua pele a que o manto não cobria era branca como o marfim.

Então já não tinha quatro anos mas sim quinze.

Já não estava no funeral dos seus pais, nem no cemitério, encontrava-se antes na margem de um rio subterrâneo, a água era azul como se brilhassem pedras preciosas no fundo, do outro lado estava um barco parado e diante deste uma colossal porta feita de granizo preto, nesta destacavam-se alguns desenhos, na parte inferior encontravam-se esqueletos que erguiam os seus braços para o alto, onde em cada lado estavam duas mulheres a do lado direito tinha uma cobra envolta em si e a do lado esquerdo tinha correntes.

A porta abriu-se e foi sugada para dentro, viu o trono feito da mesma matéria que a porta e sentado nela estava uma mulher lindíssima, da parte esquerda podia-se ver os seus cabelos longos e loiros que faziam lembrar um ceara de trigo, a pele era branca como a seda, o olho era azul claro fazia lembrar o céu de um dia de Verão, os lábios carnudos tentadores, vestia um longo vestido vermelho que esvoaçava com a brisa, porém o seu lado esquerdo em nada correspondia ao seu lado direito, nele apenas havia ossos.

E dentro da sua cabeça ouvia uma voz fantasmagórica sussurrar "_És minha"._

Acordou sobressaltada, ligou a luz do candeeiro, juntou as pernas ao seu tronco e começou a balançar enquanto tentava normalizar a sua respiração, aquele sonho ou melhor pesadelo acompanhava desde de que se lembrava que era gente, ao principio era vago e nem deixava uma lembrança profunda porém com o passar do tempo essas imagens pouco claras começaram a ganhar mais nitidez dentro da sua mente e ultimamente essa nitidez começara a ganhar uma certa realidade ou algo parecido, porque ela ainda sentia o frio e a desolação esmagadora daquele lugar.

O despertador tocou anunciando as sete da manha, hora de se levantar e preparar para a escola, pensaria mais tarde naquele assunto.

Saiu da cama e abriu a janela.


End file.
